Motel
by Ryker Strom
Summary: Sebastian and Blaine are stuck in a crappy motel but Sebastian always makes the best of the situation.


_**A/N:** This story is inspired by this really hot photo: 24 . media . tumblr tumblr_m5jahlL9wT1qcex1xo1_500 . jpg. If you like this fic, please comment and rec it! Also, I'd be honored if you can follow me on tumblr. I can be found at "rykerstrom . tumblr . com". Enjoy!_

* * *

MOTEL

Sebastian Smythe had always like the finer things in life, be it food, other men, luxury items, or places of boarding. Even if he was only out messing around or having a quickie, he liked everything to be up to par. Up to his par, specifically. There had been times where he actually gave up on an opportunity for a hook up because of minor inconveniences like the floor being too dusty or the wall being too dirty. A little dusty or a little dirty, he could let it pass. But Sebastian had limits and standards.

Which was probably why it seemed odd that Sebastian was currently staying in a run-down, second-rated - no, make that fifth-rated. It wasn't like they really had a choice though, considering this crappy excuse for a boarding facility was the only one around for miles. If given a choice between sleeping in the car on a cold night or sleeping under the roof, Sebastian would gladly choose the latter.

Besides, it didn't matter right now anyway; especially not when Sebastian was fully enjoying what he was doing at this moment.

The lips there were on his were soft, heated, and ravenous. Sebastian turned his head slightly to get a better angle when Blaine moved in for another kiss. He could feel the heat from Blaine's hands, where they were rested at the junctures of his neck and shoulder. Blaine's fingers were tangled slightly in Sebastian's hair as he got caught up in the moment of the kiss.

Prior to meeting Blaine, Sebastian never thought of kissing as a gratifying or sensual experience. Sure, it was a great way to lead into the main event, but it had always been a tool, a means to end itself. With Blaine, Sebastian found that he loved kissing. He loved the contact of Blaine's lips against his, moving against one another, and the way Blaine's tongue would swipe and slide against his when their kisses became more heated. Kissing Blaine was so intense sometimes that Sebastian really thought he was going to burst into flames.

Now that would be an interesting way to go indeed. Death by kissing Blaine Anderson sounded appealing, even though Sebastian would much prefer death by fucking Blaine Anderson.

Sebastian splayed his fingers on the warm skin that was in contact with his. He had his hands on Blaine's waist, holding him steady as they made out. He would be lying if he said he didn't find Blaine's small waist a turn on. Hell, Sebastian didn't even know he had a thing for waists until he saw Blaine's. It was fucking perfection. He loved the fact that he could wrap one arm around Blaine's middle easily, and that it was the perfect size for his hands to hold and dig into when he fuck into Blaine. It was almost as though Blaine's waist, along with the rest of his body, was made for Sebastian.

Sebastian suppressed a moan when Blaine ground his erection against his. They were not quite naked yet, although Blaine was almost there. Sebastian slipped one hand down and rested it on top of Blaine's ass. He lingered there for a moment, kneading the firm globe beneath his hand before giving it a squeeze, drawing out a low whine from Blaine.

Sebastian was pretty sure that there wasn't a single part of Blaine's body that he did not find pleasing.

He brought his other hand up and cupped the back of Blaine's head, bringing him closer for another kiss. As much as he liked to keep making out with Blaine, the sexual tension was getting a little much at this point. Slipping the hand that was on Blaine's ass into the waist band of his boxer briefs, Sebastian ran his fingers along the crack and dipped in when he found what he was looking for.

The surprised gasp and the drawn out moan that followed was so worth it.

"How badly do you want it?"

Sebastian loved to hear Blaine say it, to admit that he wanted Sebastian just as badly as Sebastian wanted him, not that Sebastian would say it freely. Part of the fun was to make Blaine say it, to take apart that composed, sweet, and innocent layer and turn Blaine into a quivering and debauched mess.

"Clothes off, now." Blaine murmured against Sebastian's lips, his breathing ragged and uneven.

"No."

"No?" It took a few seconds for Blaine to register the words. When he did, the look on his face was so endearing that Sebastian had to resist the urge to change his mind. He didn't, though.

"You take this off while I keep my jeans on." Sebastian played with the waistband of Blaine's boxer briefs. "I want you to unzip me with your teeth, take me in your mouth, get me hard and ready for you before you fuck yourself on me and ride me so hard that neither of us can leave the bed tomorrow."

Blaine made a choked noise in his throat and closed his eyes at those words. He swallowed hard and took a couple of deep shuddering breaths before opening his eyes again. Blaine's eyes met Sebastian's and he held his gaze this time; even in the dim lights Sebastian could see that Blaine's eyes were almost pitch black saved for a rim of golden amber.

"That was so hot that I almost lost it right then and there." Blaine's voice came out as almost a growl.

"Well then, what are you waiting for?" To illustrate his point, Sebastian thrust up and ground their erections together again.

Blaine didn't need to be told twice. If someone had told Sebastian Smythe that Blaine had a gifted mouth, he would have never believed it. He knew Blaine could sing like an angel but holy fuck! That mouth should be illegal. Sure, Sebastian pretty much taught Blaine everything, but even then certain things required talent. The way Blaine looked at him when he unzipped Sebastian with his teeth, and the way his tongue, oh God his fucking tongue, would do those amazing things to his cock was like sending Sebastian to heaven and back.

Sebastian Smythe had come to the conclusion that Blaine Anderson was born to take his cock in every conceivable way imaginable.

When Blaine finally lowered himself onto Sebastian, his body trembling from the effort and anticipation, Sebastian was already past the point of patience. He wanted Blaine fifteen minutes ago, and he wanted to be in that heat, now.

Gripping Blaine's hips tightly, Sebastian slammed up into him, going in as far as he could manage; reveling at the sharp groan that escaped from the boy above him.

Blaine could moan so beautifully. Sebastian thrust up again, even harder this time.

"Ah! Sebastian!" He loved it when Blaine screamed his name, and Sebastian knew only he could do that.

"Yes, Blaine? What do you want?" Sebastian punctuated the name with another push. He was somewhat surprised and impressed at himself for how he was able to keep his voice level at this moment, when his nerves were on fire from being inside of Blaine.

"You want me to ride you so hard that we can't get out of bed tomorrow?" Blaine's voice was shaky and full of lust.

"You think you're up for that?" Sebastian could feel his lips curling up in a smirk even as he said those words.

"Challenge accepted."

For Sebastian Smythe, the dingy fifth-rated motel had just turned into the Ritz-Carlton.

(END)


End file.
